Super Smash Mansion: Let's Launch into Battle
by Galaxy Fangirl
Summary: Rosalina is arriving at Super Smash Mansion for the first time. Will she make friends? Or deadly enemies? Will she enjoy her stay at all? So many questions but so little answers...
1. It all begins

**Super Smash Mansion**

**Chapter one: It all begins**

Peach and Rosalina stood outside the legendary Smash Mansion. Peach gave a squeal of delight as she skipped inside to greet her old friends. Rosalina though, was a lot more nervous...

"It's easy for Peach," she said to herself. She's been here before". But the the Star Princess was determined to enjoy her stay. It was only for a little while anyway.

The place was a lot bigger than she thought it would be and there was a lot more people here too. As she looked around the enormous waiting room, she began to spot some familiar faces.

She recognised Bowser, Mario and Luigi at once and she thought she caught a glimpse of Donkey Kong, Diddy King and Bowser Jr. too.

She was more nervous however, about the people she had never met before. Would they like her? Would they find her annoying? Was she going to make any friends at all? Would she enjoy her stay or wish she had never come? So many questions, but so little answers...

Suddenly, Master Hand burst into the room. Everybody grew silent at once. "I see you have all made it," he said. "Now you shall find out who you are rooming with,". You could have heard a pin drop. Nobody dared speak. Once you were given your room-mate, you were doomed to spend the rest of the Smash Season with them. "The assigned rooms are..."

**_To be continued..._**


	2. A Day in the Life

**Super Smash Mansion**

**Chapter 2: A Day in the Life**

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the very short chapter last time. I didn't know how well this story would do. If you want to leave your opinion on this story, please review. I've had a lot of people messaging me about it instead of reviewing. By the way I should update around once or twice a week!**

Rosalina shot out of bed! Where was she? This didn't look like her bedroom! It didn't look like she was in The Observatory at all! She tried to think of what had happened the day before! Suddenly it came to her! She was in the Super Smash Mansion, in the room she shared with Luma.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she lay back down in her bed. After all, if she was going to be fighting the likes of Bowser or Gannon. She might as well get some rest.

As she lay in her bed, she began to observe the room around her. It wasn't a very large room. Not much larger than her room at home. The walls were painted blue with yellow stars, there was a soft rug on the floor shaped as a Luma, in the middle of the room there was a large four poster bed with a blanket that looked like the night sky, next to her bed she had a night stand with a pale blue lamp on it and hanging from the ceiling was a large crystal chandelier. It wasn't much, but it made her feel right at home.

Rosalina stood atop a floating platform on Mario Circuit. It seemed like years ago that she had been lying peacefully in her room. But in reality it had only been a couple of hours.

She froze in fear as the count down to her first fight began. From the other end of the stage Link gave her a friendly wave. "How could he be so calm," she wondered. She watched in awe as he drew his sword.

The match had begun! Neither of them waisted a second before they charged forwards! It was a close match Rosalina and Luma were naturals and their teamwork was perfect. The anti-gravity sections were a breeze for them. They even picked up a couple of items on the way. But Link had been doing this for years. Years of practice defiantly pays off and so Link won.

Rosalina arrived back from Mario Circuit just in time for lunch. She had never been to the food hall before because she didn't have time in the morning. She had to leave straight away for Mario Circuit or else she would have missed her first match.

As hard as it was, she was glad she didn't miss it. It had been quite an experience. She had even made a friend. Link was quite friendly and he had been amazing with his sword. On the way back, he had told her about some of his adventures. It made her think "What other stories do the people here have to tell." She would just have to find out...

That night as Rosalina climbed into bed, she thought about the things that had happened throughout the day. She was a very shy person and she didn't usually make any friends. She had two friends now. Peach and Link. It was nice knowing that there is, after all, somebody who cares about you. Tomorrow would be a new day, with new experiences and maybe even some new friendships... She turned over to look at Luma who was snoring peacefully. It was only a matter of minutes before she fell asleep herself too...


	3. Story's to be told

**Super Smash Mansion **

**Chapter 3: A Story to Tell**

**Authors Note: PLEASE READ**

**Okay, this authors note is important! If you have any shippings that you want me to include then please leave a review or a message to let me know. Any pairing at all! As long as both characters are or have been in Smash! Assist Trophies DO NOT count. They have to have been playable. Maybe LucinaXRobin or PeachXMario or anybody at all. If you tell me then I'll try to put them in the story! Enjoy!**

It was early morning and Rosalina was wondering around the Smash Mansion in attempt to find someone else who was awake. It seemed to her as though she was the only person in this magnificent mansion. It was a shame too because she had another match coming up and she really needed some advice. The upcoming match was against Dark Pit, somebody she had always been frightened of. From the minute she set foot in the mansion she sensed an aura of darkness around him. Which really shouldn't have come as a surprise as his name was Dark Pit. But she wasn't only weary of him, she was legitimately scared of him.

She made her way into the library, in hope she could find someone there. But of course there wasn't a soul to be found. Exhausted, she slumped down onto a nearby armchair. It was no use, she might as well just go tell Master Hand that she was backing out of the match. No! She couldn't do that! It was only her second day! She was determined to face her fears! And the only way to do that would be to talk to Dark Pit herself! Yes, she decided! Thats what she was going to have to do! I'm going to try to find Dark Pit" she said aloud, and she began to march towards the door! As she was about to leave, she got the strange feeling that somebody was watching her. She froze and turned on the spot. She had not been mistaken. There was someone watching her, and that someone was none other than Dark Pit..

"Looking for someone" he replied with a smirk.

"No. Well actually, yes. I was looking for you" she said sheepishly. "I didn't know you were here though" she added.

He sat down on a the soft rug in front of the fire and gestured for her to join him. "What did you want to know" he asked, once she had taken her place beside him.

"I was wondering how you were feeling about the upcoming match" she stated as bravely as she could.

He paused for a moment as though he was deciding whether to tell her something or not... "It's my first match" was his only reply.

Rosalina was startled! She had thought that Dark Pit had joined Smash Brothers long before her. But in reality he had only started on the same day. He acted as though he had lived half his life here. He really had convinced her that he had been here for years. There was a long silence following his statement.

Pit, sensing that she was uncomfortable, decided to change the subject. "Do you like to read?" he asked.

Read? Rosalina was, if possible even more confused now. She didn't think Dark Pit was one to read. She herself loved reading but she didn't know that he would be interested in such a thing. It was then she realised, she didn't know anything about him at all. Well, she decided that was about to change!

Master Hand was in his study scheduling some of the upcoming matches. There was one problem. He had no spaces left for Lucina and Gannon. He was going to join them with Link and Mario, but that would never work. He remembered the last time he let Link and Gannon fight. He shivered as he remembers the remains of the blood stained arena they had used. That was a mistake he would never make again. The only other option was to join them with Dark Pit and Rosalina. He thought about it for a moment. There didn't seem to be any big problems with that plan, it just might work. Now all he had to do was notify the four Smashers. This was going to be a match worth watching!


	4. A Battle Worth Watching

**Super Smash Mansion**

**Chapter 4: A Battle Worth Watching**

Rosalina stood atop of the single platform that made up the stage of The Final Destination. Only minutes ago, Master Hand had informed her that Lucina and Gannon would be joining her second battle. There was now three other players on the stage and she was far more nervous than she had ever been before. While Dark Pit was her friend and Lucina looked nice enough, Gannon was the most terrifying person she had ever met and although only a couple of minutes prior, she had been in Smash Mansion with all the others. She felt now as though she was completely outside of time. It seemed to her like these battles had no connection whatsoever to the "real" world. A world full of friends, family and enemies. Now she was in a different world and it was a very strange world indeed. All relationships were thrown aside and suddenly it was everyone for themselves. It was a harsh world, for sure. But for some reason she got a strange sensation of thrill and joy whenever she fought. May it be friend, foe or stranger. One thing was certain. She loved this strange, harsh world...

Dark Pit landed gently on the platform. He was no stranger to fighting, that was for sure. He had fought much stronger foes before. But he was still nervous, he knew that Lucina and Rosalina were new too. He just couldn't help it. He wasn't scared of fighting so much as he was scared of losing. He had boasted so much to both Pit and Palutina. He had said stuff like "I'm going to win every match," or "just wait until I beat everybody." Now he was wishing he had never said those things. He would be so humiliated if he lost. "There was nothing to worry about really because he was Dark Pit and Dark Pit never loses," he thought to himself. "This battle would be no different either, right"

Lucina watched as Dark Pit, Rosalina and Gannon stepped carefully onto the platform. Three worthy opponents... This should be an interesting fight. It was an interesting stage too. Although the Final Destination was just one platform with no stage hazards of any sort. Having four fighters on one platform could get hectic very fast. Especially in Smash Brothers.

Marth had told her all about this tournament. She had always wanted to join and now was her chance. This was her first ever battle and she was going to win. Yes, this would be an interesting battle. An interesting battle on an interesting stage...

Gannon carefully observed his new rivals. None of them looked like they could fight at all. He scoffed as the count-down started off. It was obvious he was going to win. Yet, those three still thought they could stand a chance. Two of them looked like downright clones. He might as well be fighting Marth and Pit and even they couldn't be deemed a challenge. They would soon see what Smash was really like... The battle was about to begin.

As the count down ended. None of them wasted any time before rushing forwards. Gannon decided to go for Lucina first because he thought she looked weakest. "Honestly" he thought "she doesn't even know how to hold a sword," He began to make his way towards her only to be hit by an arrow from Dark Pit. He flinched on pain and changed paths. He would have to get rid of this pesky angle first. It seemed though, that Dark Pit was a force to be reckoned with as he swiftly dodged Gannons attacks with a look of pure determination plastered on his face. Lucina wasn't as weak as he had first thought either, as she swung her sword quickly and hit him with ease. That only left Rosalina.

Rosalina and Lucina were battling at the far side of the platform. They were both dangerously close to the edge. Gannon, also soon joined the fight as he charged forwards in attempt to knock them off.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit was in the centre of the stage charging an arrow. This seemed like a very unfair move, but he didn't care. He was almost guarantied to win. Without a second thought, he fired the arrow straight at Gannons back. The powerful attack launched the three other Smashers straight off the arena. Dark Pit was the winner!


	5. Dark Pit

**Super Smash Mansion**

**Chapter 5: Dark Pit**

**Authors Note: **

**Its a very short chapter, but anyway... I'm still not sure of the shippings I'll use. I'm thinking DarkPitxLucina, ZeldaXLink, MarthXPeach. Can you give me some shippings for the rest? Maybe RosalinaXShulk but I'm not sure... So reveiw and tell me what shipping you want to see. **

**Oh and if you have any questions just leave a reveiw or PM me. I'll reply as soon as I can! And please check out my other stories. I have two others going on right now! (Both of them Smash Bros.) **

**Enjoy!**

Dark Pit breathed out a sigh of relief as he closed his bedroom door. Pit was at dinner with his friends and he wouldn't be back for a while.

He was really quite happy to be rooming with the other angle. Everyone else was scared of him. Well except Rosalina.

He really wanted more friends... People that cared about him... People like Pit and Rosalina. They were kind to him. They weren't scared. "Why are they scared," he asked himself. "I'm not a villain, am I?"

That was a question he really didn't know the answer to. He was created to be a villain. Is that what he was supposed to do? Was he destined to be an anti-hero like Medusa and Hades. If so, why did he feel the urge to defy Pandora. "No," he decided. "He wasn't a villain." He wouldn't fall into the same path as Bowser or Gannon.

But if he wasn't a villain, then what was he?" Was he a hero, like Pit. Well he did feel a certain fondness for his winged friend. But he would never bring himself to fight alongside Palutena. No, he wasn't a hero. At least not in that way.

He was neutral. It was the only thing left. He was the only one left. Everybody else had managed to choose sides. He'd have to fight his own battles. But he refused to be alone. He would fight alone, sure. But did that really mean that he couldn't have friends? Well, he would be the only one to choose. He had no stupid goddess to order him about. If he could fight his own battles then he could certainly make his own decisions.

At that moment, he just knew that he'd made the right decision. Somehow he just knew it...


End file.
